


Time is Cruel

by SiD_Shipper



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Killian is a sweetie, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiD_Shipper/pseuds/SiD_Shipper
Summary: After the battle between him and the Agency Killian is sent to prison
Relationships: Killian (Spies in Disguise)/ Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Venom Eyes

It had been 6 months in the prison. He had been in solitary for 5 of those months. No human contact at all. An anonymous person had donated the money for him to begin therapy. He liked the therapist, she agreed to call him Killian rather than his birth name, Tristan McFord. 

Today was another day in the yard. He was doing one-handed, well only handed pull-ups when he heard a loud male voice mocking him. 

“Lookit here! Stumpy thinks he’s strong.” 

Killian turned to look at him, again forgetting that he was now technically blind in his left eye. 

“Ooh lookit that pretty lil’ face!”

He clenched his teeth and continued with the workout. A messy punch landed on his right hip and he jumped down kicking the man in the chest on his way down. 

“Apparently manners don’t exist here.” Killian said sarcastically. He walked over to the weight area, stepping on the downed inmate's face. The action sent a jolt of memory about Walter. He shook it off and continued walking. 

↞↠

Killian was sitting in the room with his therapist, Dr. Parlo. He was cuffed to the chair by his feet, she had allowed his hand to be free and given him a paper cup of water. 

“How are you feeling today Killian?”

“I am still getting used to being blind in one eye.”

“Anything we can do to help you transition better?”

“No.”

“I bet you miss your arm too.”

“Certainly.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Killian, we have a new inmate being transferred.”

“So…”

“The department head is going to have him be your roommate.”

“Well I do not have a say, do I?”

“No… you don’t but I wanted to warn you.”

“Well in that case, Thank you for your kindness Dr.”

She smiled at that and called the guard to take him back to his cell. The orderly slammed him in the back of the neck and smirked. Killian kept walking and his stump twitched. 

↞↠

It was around 3 AM when the cell bars swung open and another man walked in. The door closed quickly and the other shuffled over to the empty bed. Killian couldn’t see him in the dark and for the millionth time wished for his eye. 

Both men could tell the other was awake but neither said anything. 

Around 4 AM the man said something softly. 

“Dallas.”

10 seconds passed. 

“Killian.”

The lights came on at 6 AM and the guards came past dragging their batons on the bars. 

Killian stood up popping his neck and back. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on with some difficulty. Dallas was sitting up looking at him. 

He had blonde hair in a buzz cut and a long scar from his temple to his jaw. His eyes were venom green and he looked around 6 feet tall with a decent cut. Dallas was scanning him too. Killian offered his hand and received a firm shake. 

“You used to have tech.”

“Used to.”

“Eye and… arm.”

“Yes.”

“I was a special agent.”

“For?”

“The Agency.”

“Sterling made me like this.”

“Ah Lance… he let me fall.”

“He killed my crew and dropped a building on me.” 

“I do tech.”

“And…”

“I can rebuild your arm.”

“Strength in numbers.”

“Exactly.”

“Pleased to meet you Dallas.”

“The pleasure is all mine Killian.”

The two men shook hands again. 

↞↠

In the cafeteria Killian took his usual spot and Dallas sat next to him. They didn’t talk but instead ate occasionally bumping elbows. Dallas’ smile was lopsided and rare. 

The leader among the inmates was called King Spike. He was big, tall, muscular and smart. Because of his record Spike didn’t mess around with Killian. Even without his tech he could kill a man in 10 seconds flat. Dallas was nervous but had obviously killed before. 

Spike sauntered over and slapped Dallas on the back. 

“New meat! Nice to meet ya. I’m King Spike.”

“Dallas Jameson.”

“Heh, why’re ya here Jamie?”

“Murder.”

“Ooh cool, respect man.”

Spike walked away back to his table with the other tough guys. 

“You earned his respect Dallas, he and his boys won’t mess with you now, I can protect you from the others but Spike will watch your back.”

Dallas nodded and went back to his food. 

↞↠

In the yard Killian spotted Dallas while he lifted weights. When the alarm signalling to go inside rang he ruffled the other man’s blonde hair. Dallas smiled his quirky grin and lightly punched Killian. 

The man who Killian had beaten up yesterday suddenly slugged him across his blind eye. He crouched and wiped the blood from his lip. Before he could even move to defend himself Dallas kicked him so hard in the balls the man fell over and screamed, blood staining his orange pants. The blonde man offered a hand to Killian and pulled him to his feet. 

“I hate bullies.” 

↞↠

At around 2 AM Killian was still awake picking at the twisted scarring on his stump. Dallas was sleeping quietly, breath barely audible. 

The blonde man suddenly started thrashing letting out heaving breaths. Killian was next to him in seconds. 

“Dallas! Wake up! Fuck. Wake up!”

Dallas woke with a start and started sobbing. Killian pulled him close and held him until the broken cries stopped. 

“You’re ok. I’m here.”

Dallas closed his venom eyes and bumped his head against Killians bare chest. His breathing slowed down until he could look at Killian. Dallas lunged up and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. 

“Will you sleep by me?”

“Of course.”

Dallas lay down and Killian curled around him. For the first time in 6 months Killian slept peacefully. When the guards came through the next morning Dallas was still next to him. 


	2. Pain Don't Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Sorry for the wait ya'll

The pair were once again in the cafeteria for breakfast.

“Have you ever read The Outsiders?”

“Yes, I loved that book.”

“That’s where I got my name, my Mom named me after Dally because that’s who she wished my father would be, strong and protective. Instead he was an abusive alcoholic.”

“I’m sorry.”

Killian rested his hand over Dallas’ and squeezed gently. He received the lopsided smile. 

↞↠

Today was Killian’s therapy day and he regretted leaving Dallas by himself but was looking forward to seeing Dr. Parlo. Once seated she gave him a warm smile. 

“Good morning Killian.”

“Good morning Dr. Parlo.”

“How have you been settling into having a cellmate?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“Well Dallas was transferred here on short notice so we thank you for making him more comfortable.”

“Certainly.”

They talked about movies for the rest of the session. Her favorite being Jurassic Park. 

↞↠

Dallas was laying on his bed when Killian was shoved into the cell. 

“Hey.” the blonde man said softly. He rubbed the back of his neck and patted the bed. Killian came over and sat next to Dallas, knees touching. 

“How was therapy?” 

“Good, did you sleep?”

“No. Can you? I’m tired.”

“Of course.”

Dallas dropped his head into Killian’s lap and was asleep quickly. 

↞↠

It had been 2 months since Dallas had become his roommate and 2 months since Killian fell in love. They slept next to each other every night and the blonde man had begun work on a makeshift arm for Killian. 

Dallas came back from therapy one night biting and clawing at the guards. They beat him to the ground outside the cell and kicked him in. He screamed and slammed his hands into the concrete. Killian stayed on the bed and rubbed at his stump. Dallas started crying and screamed, tearing his throat raw. He punched the floor until his knuckles were bleeding. 

“Killian.”

“Dallas.”

“Please, please, please make this go away.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know either.”

“Kiss me?”

Killian patted his leg and Dallas stumbled over and fell into an openmouthed kiss. 

“I think I love you.”

“I know I love you.”

Dallas gave him the lopsided smile and kissed him deeper. If things were different they could be out with each other. And yet somehow this was perfect. Killian kissed his forehead. He didn’t want this to change in any way. 

“I love you Dallas.”

The smaller man just hummed and tucked his head under Killian’s chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Can't wait to see where this goes
> 
> Comment if you have suggestions :)
> 
> 'till next time


End file.
